


A Bad Day

by Anonymous



Series: Ninjago Things [9]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, But I have writers block and this is the best I can do-, Cole can’t cook, Fluff, I know I have other things to be working on, Kai is dumb but he loves his boyfriend, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Oppositeshipping fluff, See look I can be nice!!, Zane has a bad day, zane centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zane is having a very bad day. Absolutely nothing is going the way he wants it to.Can he turn things around? Or will everything continue to get worse?A one shot to help me with my writer’s block-Based off of this image prompt:https://64.media.tumblr.com/8219302d8e0504afb8f160dc2584cd74/tumblr_o6onukprbX1s64hsmo1_1280.jpg
Relationships: Background Cole/Jay Walker, Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Things [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686901
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	A Bad Day

Zane is having a bad day.

When he had woken up, it had been to an emergency alarm going off- some criminals had been breaking into a nearby bank. Zane had decided that he could handle the issue alone; the others were sleeping and a few thugs likely wouldn’t be much of an issue.

Or so he had thought.

After a long and very frustrating battle, he had finally managed to apprehend them. But only moments after having a rather irritating conversation with the police and finally leaving the scene, he had walked slightly too close to the road, and given that it had rained that night, a car driving by had splashed filthy water all over him, leaving him soaked.

His frustration had continued to build as he went back to the Bounty. Unfortunately, he did not get the chance to take the shower he had been hoping for- instead, an awkward movement made a set of wires cross inside his chest panel.

The event had certainly made him regret not allowing Jay to do routine maintenance. 

The malfunction was its own issue, but Zane was nothing if not determined. He managed to get to the workshop and fix the problem, though it took much longer than he would have liked.

That had to have been the end of it, right? Surely nothing else would go wrong from there. 

How he wishes that were true.

Finally having made his way to the shower, he managed to calm some while getting the filth off. Yet when he stepped out to put on a new outfit… he had found that whoever was supposed to do the laundry had not done it. And due to the way Kai had lit the dresser on fire a day before, he had nothing to wear.

Dangerously upset emotions were building up inside by the time he decided to put on a set of Kai’s clothes and head out once more. Yet he had managed to keep a grip as he continued on with his day.

Due to the amount of time these things had taken, he had long since missed breakfast, and it had become training time.

Which leads to now.

Where Zane cannot land a single hit on his smirking boyfriend.

“Something wrong, Frosty?” Kai mocks, dodging another blow- as well as, moments later, landing one of his own.

Zane skids back from the hit, gritting his teeth. He chooses not to answer, not trusting himself to have a civil response.

The match goes on for a while longer, but in the end, all he had done was delay what he had known would happen from the moment he set foot on the floor.

Kai sheathes his sword and holds out a hand for Zane to take, an offer to help him up off the ground.

Sucking in a deep breath and swallowing his pride, Zane takes it, not making eye contact. 

He ignores the way his boyfriend begins to speak and shakes his head. “I’m going to start on lunch.” He interupts.

Not waiting for a response, he turns his back and starts to make his way to the kitchen.

Much to his dismay, he finds Jay already there.

“I’ve got it!” The blue ninja promises. “You take care of you, okay? Lunch’ll be ready in a little bit.”

Forcing a smile and a nod, Zane goes over to the table, sitting down. His emotions are starting to get the better of him, and he is very much not appreciating it.

Kai walks in and sits across from him, a proud smile on his face. He seems quite happy with the fact that he had managed to defeat him in combat so easily.

“You seem pretty out of it this morning.” He notes, but his voice does not express much concern, especially not with the smirk on his face. 

“I think you might be suffering from a lack of vitamin  **_me_ ** .”

Ah. There it is.

Zane feels himself beginning to lose his grip. He loves his boyfriend, he really does, but he is very much not in the state of mind to deal with his antics.

“I’m a nindroid, Kai. I don’t need vitamins.” He arches an eyebrow with the statement for emphasis, hoping that the other will take a hint.

Kai makes an overly dramatic thinking pose for a moment before giving a playful shrug. “Fair enough.” He concedes. Yet after only a moment's pause, he speaks up again.

“Y’know, my scanners had detected  **_very_ ** high amounts of cuteness in this quadrant, and I think I just found the source.” 

If it had been anyone else addressing him in this way while he was in this mood, Zane has no doubt that he would have reached his breaking point. But as it is, only fond exasperation is his response.

“You don’t have scanners. If anything,  **_I_ ** should be telling  **_you_ ** that.” It’s only after the words have left his mouth that he realizes he had accidentally returned the compliment.

“Oh?” Kai puts his hand on his chest dramatically, a cheeky smile on his face. “Personally I’d say I’m more hot than cute, but I’ll take what I can get.”

Zane shakes his head, unsure of what emotions he now has. There is definitely annoyance, but beyond that, he’s at a loss.

A flash of light from the kitchen catches his attention, and he turns to see Cole staring at a burning frying pan, dismay written all over his features.

Next to him, Jay gestures at the pan. “I asked you to boil water!” The blue ninja looks very frustrated with his boyfriend. “Boil. Water. How the heck did you set a frying pan on fire?!”

Cole looks up from the flaming utensil that he is, for some reason, still holding onto. “I don’t know why it’s on fire! All I did was put water in and-“

“You.” Jay stares at him blankly. “You tried to boil water. In a  **_frying pan_ ** ?”

Zane decides it’s time for him to intervene.

As Cole is about to respond, he comes over and uses a light dusting of ice to extinguish the flames. Giving the other two each a sharp look, he takes the pan over to the sink.

“Both of you. Out of my kitchen.” 

“Wh- I didn’t even do anything!” Jay protests, throwing his hands up. “I-“

“You let Cole attempt to cook.” Zane points out, looking over the room. Another layer of annoyance and frustration sweeps over him as he sees the mess that had been made.

Cole winces, and Jay seems to be about to try and defend his boyfriend from the thinly veiled insult. But before he can argue, the noirette concedes.

“Heh. Yeah, uh… we’ll be leaving now.” Cole gives a sheepish smile, grabbing Jay by the hand and ushering him out alongside him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Zane takes in the kitchen once again.  **_Unbelievable_ ** . Jay should know better than to allow Cole to assist him in his cooking.

He closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths as he tries to calm down, feeling the weight of the rapid irritating events that had occurred weighing down on him.

When he opens his eyes to look around once again, he’s mildly surprised to find Kai beginning to clean up the mess that had been made.

Upon seeing the almost startled expression Zane must be wearing, Kai gives him a smile. “Thought you could use a hand,” he shrugs, seeming mildly amused by how dazed his boyfriend is. “What are we making? I’m not as good a chef as you, but I’ve got a little experience, at least.”

And just like that, Zane feels the knot in chest unravel. 

Going up to his boyfriend, Zane places a light kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

Kai freezes for a moment, seeming startled by the action. His face heats up some as he seems to fumble for words for a moment, clearly somewhat taken aback.

“I, uh… yeah, Zee. I’d be a pretty bad boyfriend if I just left you to be miserable by yourself.” He chuckles some at his own words, and Zane feels a soft smile forming on his face.

“Why don’t we make something simple?” He suggests, helping Kai fix the mess that had been made. “Like… tacos?” 

Kai laughs again. “I have been craving Mexican  **_all day_ ** .” He admits with a smile. “So, what ingredients do we need?”

With the two of them working together, the mess is cleaned up in no time at all. And as they begin to start making the meal, Zane finds himself sneaking glances at his boyfriend, who had dropped the flirting in favor of actively attempting to improve his cooking skill with his instructions. 

By the time they’ve finished cooking, he couldn’t take the smile off his face if he tried.

Zane is having a good day.


End file.
